A Day with Ruby Rose
by ghost2812
Summary: My little take on what Ruby does when she isn't fighting Grimm or on a hunt for some cookies. Do have a open mind because it is my fan fiction. The fanfiction is complete, but there will be more like this. Maybe the next one will be about Weiss? Who knows? Stay in touch to see more.
1. Wake Up Buttercup

A Day with Ruby Rose

Ruby wakes up refreshed and feeling amazing that she knows she won't be put in into danger, like being launched into a grimm infested forest. She notices that the others aren't in the room, and that she is extremely late for class! She puts on her class uniform and picks up Crescent Rose and rushes to class. As she opens the door to the classroom, she hears and familiar sound of energy coming from the talkers, Yang and Nora. As she walks to her seat, she notices that her two quiet teammates, Blake and Weiss, were ice-cold as always. Especially Weiss, because she the ice queen. As Ruby sat down at her seat, the teacher stop talking and asked Ruby, "Why are you late for class?"

"I was deep into sleep," said Ruby.

"Ok. Just don't be late again," said the teacher.

After two hours of trying to stay awake due to long and boring stories of fighting grimm from the teacher, she exited the class to find Pyrrha. She seemed to be in a stressed state of mind. Ruby decided to talk to Pyrrha and see why she was so stressed. The best option for this situation is to start off innocent.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO STRESSED ABOUT, PYRRHA?!" Shouted Ruby in a very loud manner.

In immediate response to a startling introduction, Pyrrha immediately turn around and backhanded Ruby with enough force to knock her out. Ruby falls to the floor, completely out cold from getting backhanded by the force equal to 1,000 waterfalls.

Will Ruby ever find out why Pyrrha was so stressed? Will we be able to ever see what's it's like to follow Ruby when she isn't fighting robots? Will Ruby ever get a ship with one of her teammates? Will I ever allow a ship to happen in my story? So many questions that will never be answered (or will be answered later in the other chapters). We shall see what is in store for Ruby, next time on A Day with Ruby Rose.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. The End of the Day

A Day with Ruby Rose: The Awakening

After waking up with a strong headache, Ruby noticed that she was in the nurse's office. As she looked to her left, she noticed that Pyrrha was sitting next to her, looking very frantic. When Pyrrha noticed that Ruby was alive and awake, she said, "Thank god that you are awake. But it is your fault for scaring me like that."

"But I just wanted to know why you were so stressed." Ruby said faintly.

"Oh" Pyrrha said,"It because Jaune isn't taking my hints that I like him. Even with the biggest hints, he still hasn't caught on to my love."

"Waaaaaaaaiiiiitttt" ,said confused Ruby,"You like Jaune?"

At that remark, Pyrrha realized what she has said ,and her face immediately became crimson red. At reflex, she smacked Ruby with enough force to make her blackout. She then looked at the narrator(a.k.a. me) and said, "Why are you narrating Ruby's day?"

"For the entertainment of the people of ," said the narrator.

"You are weird." said Pyrrha.

"You knockout people who knows your secrets." said the narrator.

"Touche," said Pyrrha.

She then left the room in a hurry and I sat down to wait for Ruby to wake up again.

-Few Hours later-

Ruby wakes up from her second knockout, but sadly doesn't remember what happen before. She looks at the clock, to see that it was 3:00 P.M. She realizes that she has time to go into town to get food and to go sightseeing. She quickly checks out with the nurse and rushes out into town.

-10 minutes later-

She makes it into town to get some food. After a while of searching for a good restaurant, she found a Italian restaurant that seemed to have good food. As she entered Italian restaurant, she noticed that Weiss and Blake were at a table. When Weiss and Blake saw Ruby, they motioned her to their table.

"Hey guys." said Ruby.

"Hey Ruby." said both Weiss and Blake simultaneously.

"Why are you guys here?" questioned Ruby.

"We thought we could have a good bonding." said Weiss.

"Why is Ghost narrating what we are saying and doing?" said Blake.

"I am making a fanfiction for for the public, and Ruby agreed to it first." said the narrator.(a.k.a. Me/Ghost)

"Ok." said Weiss.

As we sat down and ordered what we want from the restaurant, they started to talk about what happened to Ruby after class and why she was in the nurse's office. They kept at the conversation until their food arrived. They left the restaurant with pleased stomachs and happy faces. Blake and Weiss started to head back to the academy, leaving Ruby to explore more of the city by herself. In her adventures, she passed by the store owner who she helped out in the first episode. When she stopped to get a drink, she found herself near a nightclub. As she entered the nightclub, she noticed that there was someone with bright yellow hair talking to the bartender. She went closer to find out that it was Yang. Yang noticed that her little sister was behind her and said "Hey little sis, why are you here?"

"I thought I would find you here talking to Junior, the man who got his balls crushed." said the narrator teasingly.

"HEY!" said Junior angerly.

"I'll take a Smirnoff, shaken, not stirred."

Junior went away to get Ghost's drink. As that went on, Yang talked to Ruby about what happened to Ruby after school. Yang decided to head back to the academy because it got dark. Ruby and I left with Yang. I left my Smirnoff was stirred instead of being shaken. (Number 1 tip: Never anger the bartender before they makes your drink. They have the power to mess with drink.)

Now that Yang and Ruby made it back on the time before curfew, it gave them time to have prepare themselves for going to bed.

-One hour later-

By the time Ruby got into her room, everyone was in bed and fast asleep. Ruby was really tired so she just got into bed and immediately fell asleep, even though she had plenty of sleep before. Now that Ruby's day has ended, it's about time to move on to what Weiss's day is like.


End file.
